Mating Troubles
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: All Serah and Lightning want is a mate to spend their lives with. After Snow and NORA attempt to rape Serah, maybe a couple of Oerbans can fill in that empty place in the hearts of the Farron sisters. Futa, girl-on-girl, rape, mild incest and graphic adult scenes
1. Prologue

**_Alright, AU fic. Cocoon is not in the sky. It and Gran Pulse are separated by a large river._**

**_Spoliers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, General Yaag Rosch, Commander Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_Thanks and enjoy! ^_^_**

**_I don't own FFXIII or any characters._**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

Lands divided by water, animals plentiful and few. Air fresh, perfumed and polluted. This is the land of Valhalla. Cocoon and Gran Pulse, divided by one large expanse of water as wide as the fabled Amazon. Many years of hard-earned peace after the horrific War of Transgression, which cost both sides many lives and caused much more heartache. Now, travelers brought tales of their river voyages and traders boasted of the merchandise from their homes.

Known throughout Gran Pulse were the first ever Pulsians to cross the border. After the War of Transgression ended, there was still much tension between the two areas, but two women from the small village of Oerba decided that that didn't matter. One morning, Oerba Dia Vanille, accompanied by her best friend Oerba Yun Fang, made her way across the border and right to the capital of Cocoon, Eden. Speaking directly to the head of the council, Barthandelus, Vanille accomplished what most **everyone** in Valhalla thought was impossible: she got Barthandelus to allow tentative Pulsian contact with Cocoon. Six months later, it was as though the war never happened. Cocoonians and Gran Pulsians alike crossed the river. Some creating their own settlements in the uncharted forests, some going over to experience Cocoons technology, and some just to see what the 'other side' looked like.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Fang groaned as she received her daily contract. "More adamantoise? Come on, Jihl, I've taken care of at least a hundred of'em since I've been here. Don't you fellas watch when I run the big guys outta town?" Shrugging, she signed the contract and turned, Lance swinging behind her.

"Fang?"

Fang turned back, eyeing the blonde woman curiously. "Yeah?"

Jihl smiled cattishly at her and said, "If I send them to watch, you'll be out of a job."

"Yeah, for one reason." Fang chuckled. "Blokes can't stop starin' at my ass!"

Stepping outside, Fang sniffed the air and grimaced. "Cocoon people and their perfumes. Not nearly as polluted as the valley towns, but still, so many scents. Why not let nature do its job..."

Shrugging it off, the bronze-skinned woman made her way down the streets of Bodhum, ignoring the stares she got as she went off to do her job.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Vanille turned to her students with a grin and asked, "Does anyone know the answer?" No hands raised and Vanille's face fell. "No one knows what scares gorgonopsids most?"

A tentative hand raised and Vanille beamed at the shy, pink-haired girl in the second row. "Yes, Miss Farron?"

"The smell of another gorgonopsid's cubs?"

"Correct! You see class, when a gorgonopsid sniffs another's cubs, its hackles raise and it stays perfectly still. Does anyone know why?"

Once again, no hands. "Okay, does anyone know why the scent frightens them?"

No hands. Vanille glared until a few tentative hands raised. "Yes, Mister Estheim?"

"Uh, they stay still because they want to pounce and they are frightened because… because… uh…"

"Would anyone like to help Mister Estheim answer the question?" The same hand as before. "Miss Farron?"

"They stay still because they want to avoid being seen as a threat which is why they're so afraid. Mother gorgonopsids are much fiercer when they perceive their cubs to be in danger or a threat to be nearby."

"Very good, Miss Farron."

Many in the class grumbled at this and someone in the back row spat, "Teacher's pet!" This garnered several snickers around the room and more than a few instigations.

Vanille pretended not to have heard as she finished erasing the board. Turning back to the class with a mischievous smile, she said, "Alright, since Miss Farron is the only one that appears to have read the assigned text, she is exempt from the next exercise. Everyone, take out an extra sheet of paper. Pop quiz."

There was a collective groan and Vanille sent the relieved girl a surreptitious wink, walking among the rows and beginning to hand out the tests. "Remember, no talking or that's an automatic zero."

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Across the wide expanse of Cocoon, in every town and city, in every household, everyone knows about the most famous pair of women to be born in years. The Farron sisters became a household name when their parents sacrificed themselves in the War of Transgression, ending the war permanently by grabbing the Pulsian war force leader, Anima, and all three tumbled over the Tower of Taejin. Armed forces from both sides nearly destroyed the tower in order to try rescuing them, but were too late and a truce was called, a peace treaty drafted eighteen days later.

Claire and Serah Farron were heralded as the daughters of war heroes and were the topic of everyone's conversations for the next year. Sixteen-year-old Claire was forced to support her little sister and so, joined the Guardian Corps to make sure they could keep their property and so that Serah could finish her schooling. The girls moved from Eden to the riverside city of New Bodhum (the original had been burned to the ground in the war). There, Claire became Lightning and was quickly made a GC sergeant and Serah enrolled in Bodhum High with her sister. Lightning finished her schooling while doing part time with GC and then sent Serah to Bodhum University.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Serah slowly made her way across the campus, heading for the exit so she could begin her trek home. As she weaved through the many groups of college students, she didn't notice the group of adults following her. The one in the lead stepped in front of her path, blocking her way as the others surrounded her.

"You're quite the bookworm, aren't ya?" the leader hissed, glaring down at the pink-haired girl.

"M-Marcus." Serah gulped.

"You sure do love reading. Since you love it so much, where's our homework?"

Serah took a deep breath before replying, "I… I didn't do your homework."

"And why not? You know what'll happen if **we** fall behind!"

"M-my sister told me not to." Serah stood her ground as Marcus moved closer, glaring into her eyes.

"Your sister's not here to save you now."

Serah took a deep breath and screamed, "CLAIRE!"

Everyone froze, waiting for something to happen, maybe a gust of wind as her sister appeared or a flash of lightning. After a few minutes without something happening, Marcus snickered cruelly. "I can't believe I actually fell for that. Jourdin, hold her!" Serah's arms were pinned to her sides and Marcus pulled his fist back to strike.

Just then, someone cleared their throat very loudly and all eyes looked frantically around, trying to detect where the voice had come from. A figure burst from a tree nearby and landed in a crouch. The figure was obviously a woman, but her head was bent so that no one could see her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcus demanded.

The woman stood and pinned him in place with cold blue eyes beneath shockingly light pink hair. "Name's Lightning. You must be the asshole who's been terrorizing my sister. I'm here to put a stop to that."

Marcus rushed her and Lightning easily flipped over him, making quick work of him.

"Serah, come on. You have homework to do and I have to get back to work."

Jourdin swiftly let go of Serah and the younger Farron bounced after her older sister.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Lightning groaned softly as she entered her home. Dragging herself through the hall, she collapsed onto the couch, her muscles protesting despite getting the rest they needed. Laying her head down, Lightning took a moment to rest her eyes before sitting up and beginning to remove her armor. First to go was her gunblade, Blazefire. She laid it out carefully on the couch beside her before taking off her antigravity device, starting at her fingertips and working her way up her arm and finally removing the device with her shoulder brace. Then her boots and skirt came off, followed by her jacket until she was only left in shorts, socks and sweater. Finally, the last to be taken off was the spiky black armband. The heavy weight on her chest lifted with the removal and Lightning relaxed back. Soft footsteps reached her ears and the soldier looked up to see Serah walking toward her. The older Farron sighed and moved her gunblade to make room for her sister. Serah plopped down next to her sister and leaned her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Tough day?" She asked softly.

"Tch." Lightning shrugged. "How was school?"

Serah hung her head. "I... the other adults called me a teacher's pet like those kids back in high school."

"Bunch of adolescents posing as adults they were. Just remember: good better best, never let it rest til..."

Serah giggled as she finished the motto. "Your good is better than their best."

"The family motto." Lightning chuckled.

"Yeah, right after yours." Serah agreed.

"It's not a question-"

Serah broke in at that moment to finish the sentence. "-of can or can't."

"Some things you just do." The sister's chorused, falling back against the couch in a shared laugh.

When they had finally calmed, Serah turned somewhat somber. "Really, Sis, what happened today at work?"

Lightning gave a heavy sigh. "Your boyfriend gave the Corps more trouble today and I had to give another excuse as to why I couldn't join the investigation. Good for nothing Mafians. I hate that you made me promise not to go after that idiot boyfriend of yours."

"I love Snow, Claire." Serah pouted up at her.

"But out of _all_ the guys in Bodhum, you chose the leader of the Bodhum Mafia."

"You're just upset he slipped through your fingers even after you singlehandedly decimated his attack force."

Lightning fought the blush rising to her cheeks. "There were other soldiers there..."

"But they sat back to watch you. They didn't want to get in your way."

Lightning shrugged and slowly stood, stretching her sore body. "I'm going to go grab a shower, eat some leftovers and head to bed."

"Claire?" Lightning turned back to find Serah standing behind her. "Will you... sleep with me tonight? Some guys were following us home..."

"Don't worry, I saw them. I'll make sure they don't hurt you." The elder gave the younger a sweet kiss to the forehead. "But yes, I'll sleep with you tonight. Now off to bed."

Serah scampered up the stairs as Lightning watched her go with a soft smile. Turning to her clothing, Lightning's gaze landed on the armband and she sighed, unconsciously rubbing her arm.

Shaking her head, Lightning whispered, "That's a secret no one can know about. And if it keeps Serah safe, that loud-mouthed idiot Snow will **_never_** find out so long as I can help it."

* * *

**_That's the first chapter and the second chapter to both this and Sharp and Bright should be up within a week. Reviews for a lonely kitty?_**


	2. Don't Question Me

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, General Yaag Rosch, Commander Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Lightning moved out of the bathroom with a relaxed sigh and made her way to the kitchen where she could smell Serah cooking breakfast. Slipping in, she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders in a quick hug before sitting at the table and grabbing the newspaper from its place in the center.

"What's for breakfast?" the older sister inquired, opening the paper to the first article inside.

"Bacon and sausages." Serah called, smiling at her before returning her attention to the meat.

Lightning grinned and set the paper down. "Looks like that boyfriend of yours is recruiting. And having trouble too, I might add." Serah cast an eyebrow at her and Lightning elaborated.

"Some people that Snow had tried recruiting had gone straight to the police after they'd gotten the rendezvous point. It says here that 'the couple was too afraid to join for fear of "getting obliterated by the pink-haired Guardian soldier". It doesn't help the Mafians that the leader, Snow Villiers, is dating Serah Farron, the sister of the very soldier that had taken down his entire battle force at the Battle of Dry Beach.'" Lightning raised a smug eyebrow at her sister as Serah brought over the steaming plates of meat.

"You're hindering his progress and you're not even fighting him anymore." Serah chuckled as Lightning piled her plate.

"Well, I'd still like to have a shot at him." Lightning grumbled. Serah shot her sister a pointed look before going back to her breakfast.

It was silent for a while until Lightning asked, "Do you want to head through the forest after school? Go to our clearing and have a campfire like old times?"

Serah lowered her head sheepishly and Lightning's eyes immediately narrowed. "I'm… I'm kinda joining Snow and the rest of NORA after school. He's going to show me his new hideout."

Lightning huffed and blew a wisp of hair from her face. "Serah, I don't like the thought of you hanging out with or dating him."

"Why not?" Serah whined, her eyes pleading with her sister.

"Because he's sleazy. Men like him only want two things: sex and money."

"You just don't like him because I asked you to have no part in the Mafia investigation."

"No, I don't trust him with you. If he's not after our money then he's after you."

"Claire, Snow may be my one. I want you to at least try to like him, just in case."

"Serah, please, I'm serious. Something about him has been rubbing me the wrong way since he first asked you out."

Serah pouted at her sister and mumbled, "Just don't like my mate."

"Serah, it was too soon after he and I had first met on the battlefield. I'm the one that took out most of his men. I don't think he truly cares for you."

"Well, I don't care because I love him so you'll just have to deal with it." Serah's heated eyes met her sister's soft gaze and Lightning sighed, nodding her surrender.

"Serah, please, just… be careful. Okay? I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt."

Serah smiled and nodded, glancing at the clock. "I have to go if I want to get to school on time."

"You have your armband?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah."

"See you tonight then."

"Bye!" Serah pecked her sister's cheek before dashing out the door. Lightning sighed and glanced at the clock, noting that she needed to take a quick shower before work.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

"How was work yesterday?" Fang asked as Vanille bounded down the stairs. "I would've asked last night, but the fal'Cie had me out all night chasin' down some gorgonopsids that had gotten loose from the zoo. I swear, they're givin' me these projects on purpose."

"You like running around, so don't complain." Vanille poked her in the side with a smile, before sighing in slight frustration. "Well, once again, only one student bothered to do the assigned work. Honestly, Fang, I don't even know why I bother with those students. How do they expect to pass if they don't do the work?"

Fang shrugged, chopping the adamantoise meat. "Maybe they thought it would be an easy class."

"But **one **student?" Vanille huffed in frustration.

"Well, who is he?"

"**She** is Serah Farron."

"One of the Farron sisters?"

"You know them?"

"I know **of** them. Never seen either of'em."

"Well, she's got pink hair, blue eyes, she and her sister have different faces though. Serah's is rounder, softer."

Fang smirked at her adoptive sister. "Well Miss Dia! First name basis with a student? Is there something I should know about? A sexy secret lover, perhaps?"

Vanille chuckled and batted at Fang's arm. "Hush you! She's not my type. You know I prefer someone who's strong and independent, doesn't like following orders. I'm much more interested in her sister; she's a strong, defiant soldier."

"Soldier? 'Doesn't like following orders,' eh?"

"Well, aside from that, Lightning Farron is exactly what I want. Protective streak, strong will, stubbornness, ferocity…"

"Cocoon to Vanille! You're daydreamin' again!"

"Wha-?" Vanille shook her head to clear her thoughts and glanced at the clock. "Oh! I'm going to be late. My first class is in an hour. See you when I get home, Fang!" Grabbing a piece of adamantoise bacon, Vanille rushed out. The tan woman chuckled as she watched her best friend race out the door, red hair flowing behind her.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

"Hey Snow." Serah greeted her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. Harassed some pedestrians, made a few cartel sales, got busted and had to escape Guardian Corps soldiers, nearly had a run-in with your sister. Stuff like that."

"Claire didn't see you, though?"

"Nope. Why so interested?"

"She's usually so in tune with her surroundings. I'd have thought she would've spotted you."

"Well, Light must be slipping in her training." Snow smirked, proud of his little joke.

Serah smiled up at him and knew that he was wrong. Claire must have purposefully passed him by so as not to draw attention to him and thereby keeping her promise to Serah about staying out of the investigation.

"Come on, the new headquarters is just up ahead." Snow pulled her along and stopped her in front of a broken down warehouse with holes in the roof and boards falling out of the wall.

"It's a little hazardous, isn't it?" Serah asked, looking up at the building.

"Yeah, but we can fix it up."

"Freeze!" Snow and Serah both turned to see two Guardian Corps soldiers standing behind them with their weapons drawn. Serah was relieved to find that neither was Lightning, but she was still a bit apprehensive. "Snow Villiers, you're under arrest for numerous crimes against the people and city of Bodhum. Come quietly or we'll be forced to shoot."

Serah gasped and moved a little closer to Snow. "Don't be afraid, Babe. Bad boys always win in real life." Snow pulled a gun from the holster in his belt and took aim.

"Lower your weapon or we'll shoot!"

"Too many inhibitions." Snow chuckled, pulling the trigger and loading the soldiers with lead.

Serah watched in horrified shock as the two men fell to the ground, their bodies riddled with holes and oozing blood as their lifeless eyes stared up at her. Snow grinned and returned the gun to its holster before turning to the shell-shocked Serah and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

The pink-haired girl shuddered and moved from under his arm, staring at him. "Why did you kill them? They… they were innocent men."

"That wanted to lock me away." Snow pointed out with an edge in his voice. "Come on, now that I've got the rats off my trail, let's go to the real headquarters."

"You **knew **that they were following us?" Serah whimpered, looking again at the bodies.

"Well, yeah. They've been following me all day, trying to find the headquarters. Had to teach'em a lesson."

Serah swallowed thickly, but followed along behind her boyfriend, finally breathing a sigh of relief when they were met up with Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot and Maqui-all that was left of NORA after Lightning finished with the forces.

"Hey Breau!" Serah called in a friendly tone, nodding to the other males.

"Hey Serah," Lebreau replied cheerily. "How ya been?"

"Okay. Claire took care of those kids who were bullying me, just like I told you she would."

"Whoa," Snow butt in. "Some kids were bullying you? And were they even kids or were they some adults at your college?"

"They were this group of people at my college who had been wanting me to do their homework for them. Claire took care of it though."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I could have beaten them to a pulp and left them with a message they'd never forget."

"I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to show up at Bodhum University in the middle of the day. Plus, Claire only beat up the leader and she didn't have to beat him to a pulp, she left just as much of a message by her entrance."

"When was this?" Lebreau cut in.

"Last week. Last Tuesday, I believe."

"Damn, wish I could have been there." Maqui muttered. "You're sister is so hot when she's fighting."

"Ugh, gross!" Serah chuckled, knowing that he was right. Lightning was never more beautiful than when she was fighting.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" the pink-haired girl inquired, trying to steer the conversation away from her sister.

"Wanna go with us to steal a priceless diamond from Mrs. Harris?" Yuj asked excitedly.

Serah felt her stomach lurch. "I… I volunteer to help her with her dog, Banji."

"So?" Gadot snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't want to steal from someone she helps, dimrod." Lebreau scowled, smacking him in the side of the head.

"I don't see why it matters. She looks like she's ready to pass out and die anyway. Why not just save the lawyers a job of passing out her stuff?"

Serah moved closer to Snow. "I'll pass on the stealing."

"Kay, we'll do that when you're gone."

Serah nodded and went off with Maqui and Yuj to check out Maqui's latest robot prototype. As she disappeared into another room, Snow's features hardened and he turned to Lebreau and Gadot. "It's almost time." He said lowly so none of the younger adults would hear.

"Snow, seriously." Lebreau tried to dissuade him from the plan that they had been working on for weeks. "There has to be a better way to make Lightning learn her lesson. This is her sister."

"Lebreau, are you questioning me?"

The black-haired woman was very tempted to say yes and state why, but she glanced over at Lebreau. He was her cousin. She had no idea why he joined this stupid Mafia, but she would be damned if she was going to let him stay in it alone. So, weakening her own resolve, Lebreau sighed. "No sir, I was just trying to suggest more ideas."

"Well then suggest them somewhere else. This will be the ultimate way to get back at Lightning. Now come on before Serah gets suspicious."

Lebreau hung back for a moment, seriously contemplating going straight to Guardian Corps headquarters. Deciding against it, the brunette trotted after her comrades.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

"Sergeant Farron!" Lightning was on her feet in a flash, salute ready and poised. "At ease, Soldier."

The pink-haired woman let the salute fall as she faced her commanding officer, Lieutenant Amodar. "Yes, sir?"

"I heard about your battle last week. The one near the outskirts of town with that group of rogue soldiers."

"Sir, the order was to bring them in dead or alive. They did not wish to come quietly so I-."

"Did what you had to do. I know, Sergeant. But you can't kill every single adversary you come up against."

"Sir, I do not kill every adversary. I've brought plenty back alive."

"And quite roughed up too."

"They do not like coming quietly."

"Did it ever occur to you that your hair color may be the reason they think they can get over on you?"

"No sir."

"Well, pink isn't a very… commanding color. It doesn't scream authority. Maybe you should dye it back to your natural hair color."

Lightning's eyes flashed angrily at that, disapproving of his suggestion, but unwilling to talk against it since she had to keep up a good role. "I will take your suggestion into account sir."

"Good. Now, about the Bodhum Mafia case. Are you sure you don't want to participate? Your tracking skills are the best in the company."

"I do not wish to unsettle my relationship with my sister, sir. I would rather someone she has no connection with take her boyfriend in than for her to hate me forever. She is the only family I have left and family can't function if there is dissent."

"Wise words, sergeant. Alright then. For your sake, I hope we catch him or one day, Serah Farron may become Serah Villiers." Chuckling heartily, Lieutenant Amodar strolled away, leaving a glaring Lightning in his wake.

"I'll kill him before they get married." The soldier hissed angrily, sitting back down at her desk to finish her reports so that she could head home and see Serah. The soldiers around her knew to keep their laughter purely inside, lest they get trapped in a sparring match to the death with Lightning Farron in the near future.

* * *

_**Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?**_


	3. Damn It, Snow!

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, General Yaag Rosch, Commander Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Hey Snow!" Serah skipped over to her boyfriend and noticed that his gaze was much more secretive than usual. That meant that something must have happened with the Guardian Corps today and, almost instinctively, Serah hoped that Lightning was alright before remembering that Claire wasn't involved with the Mafian case any longer.

"Hey Serah, let's head to the hideout so that we can hang out with the others."

"I don't know about that. Claire won't like it if I'm home late." Serah told him uncertainly.

"Relax. She's home late sometimes too. We'll just make sure to get you home before she returns."

Snow grabbed her hand and led her through the shadows of the streets toward the abandoned building he had led them to last time. When they arrived, Yuj and Maqui were in the middle of a heated spar with each other. They dropped their hands when they saw Serah and Snow enter and Lebreau and Gadot walked in from another room a moment later.

"Hey guys!" Serah called to them all, smiling at them warmly. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Yuj snickered, all of them moving closer.

The hairs on the back of Serah's neck alerted her to danger a second before Snow grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. The younger girl cried out in pain as the cracked chipped wall left rough abrasions along her back. "Snow! What-!" Yuj quickly covered her mouth and Snow leered at her.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He growled, tearing off her silky pink vest. "That pesky sister of yours has been causing me a lot of problems lately." Serah wiggled against him as her shirt was also ripped away, closely followed by her bra. "But once we're finished with you, she'll learn her lesson. Once she finds her dear baby sister wrapped in a blanket outside her house, she'll know not to mess with me ever again."

"Come on, Snow." Lebreau shouted from the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "Isn't there another way to make Lightning see that you're better? I mean, Serah's done nothing to you!"

"Shut it, Lebreau!" Gadot shouted at her.

"You know what? Fine! Go ahead! I'm going to go keep watch, but I'm gone as soon as Lightning comes after your suicidal asses."

Snow finally tore away Serah's skirt and revealed a surprise to all. In front of her vagina was a cream-colored penis, glistening slightly in the faint light of the streetlamps outside. "But look, Breau. She's even got something for you!"

Lebreau stared at the appendage, sudden lust ripping through her body. She took a tentative step closer and Serah whimpered, shutting her eyes in humiliation. Lebreau saw the younger girl cringe and took a large step back, shaking her head and heading for the door with a muttered 'no thanks' thrown back at the Mafia leader. Snow shrugged and ordered Gadot to hold Serah's arms above her head. He spread her legs as he unbuckled his pants and revealed his own already hardening phallus. Maqui and Yuj cheered him on as Maqui brought out a video camera and began taping, a lecherous grin plastered to his face.

Running a finger through Serah's exposed lower lips, Snow chuckled darkly as his finger came away glistening with her wetness. "You filthy slut. You like it, don't you? Being pinned to the wall, ready and waiting to be fucked senseless. You can't wait for it."

Serah shook her head frantically as Snow loomed ever closer, Yuj keeping a firm grip on her mouth while Gadot did the same with her arms. With a quick thrust, Snow buried himself inside of Serah's moist cavern and heard her shriek of protest. "Damn! You're not even a virgin. What, whore yourself out before you found me? A real man to please you?"

Serah screamed for help, trying to make any noise possible around Yuj's large hands and sobbing as Snow thrust again. Lebreau watched in guilty horror as Snow violated someone she had come to know as a friend and she did nothing but stand and guard him while he did it.

"Gadot!" Snow barked. "Hold her for a sec. I wanna feel deeper inside of her and I'm quite sure the dirty slut wants to feel me get deeper too." Snow laid on his back on the dusty carpet beneath him and repositioned Serah over top of him, making her ride him as Gadot held her arms firmly behind her back and Yuj continued covering her mouth.

Serah's eyes screwed shut in terrified horror and behind Yuj's hand Lebreau could hear her pleas for them to stop, to let her go. Her body twisted and writhed as she tried to wiggle free from Gadot's grip. Gadot and Yuj weren't waiting for their boss to give the signal either. While one hand stayed on Serah's mouth, Yuj's other hand groped her breasts and Gadot stroked his hand along her cock as he kissed her throat hungrily. Lebreau couldn't take anymore; she bolted. She needed to find someone, anyone that could help her save Serah, especially if it were Lightning.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

Fang and Vanille walked along the street on their way back home from the mall. "I still can't believe that in all the times we've gone to the mall in Cocoon, you still refuse to buy anything here." Fang shook her head.

"Well, their clothing is so strange!" Vanille pointed out. "Why does a shirt have to cover your stomach anyway? I know it doesn't get as hot as it does in Gran Pulse, but it's still relatively warm over here. Do Cocoon people not have high cold resistance or something? I would be burned to a crisp if I had to wear pants and a long shirt in this weather. It's eighty degrees, Fang! At night!"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Fang held up her hands in surrender. "I'm just sayin', they got some pretty neat trinkets here that would be nice to send home to Mom and Dad."

Vanille shrugged and asked, "But then, how would we-."

"Help!" the two women instinctively turned toward the cry and saw a black haired woman in black clothing racing toward them. "Wait! Please! You have to help me!"

"What's the problem?" Fang asked, going into protective mode.

"They're raping her and I need help to fight them off because I don't know if I can! We have to hurry!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? Slower!"

The woman took a breath and rambled, "I'm Lebreau, I'm part of the Bodhum Mafia. Our leader is raping his girlfriend, Serah, to get back at her sister, Lightning, for decimating his force. Serah is in trouble and I like her and I don't want her hurt, but I don't think I can take all four of them on my own, especially since one is my cousin. _please _help me!"

Fang nodded swiftly. "Vanille go get the-."

Just then, a cry sounded through the air like a whip and all three froze.

"CLAIRE!"

Lebreau visibly paled as the call sounded again, louder. **"CLAIRE!" **

"Oh no!" Lebreau breathed, panicking. "We have to hurry! She just called her sister."

"Whoa, what does that mean?"

"Whenever Serah calls her sister, she always comes. They never saw it, but I've been watching and she could be anywhere and still hear. No matter where in Bodhum she is, she _always_ comes."

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

Yuj rubbed his hand angrily as he glared at the pink-haired girl astride his leader while the other three men in the room laughed maliciously. "Call all you want." Snow taunted. "She's not going to come for you."

"Claire!" Serah shrieked, cries wracking her body as she prayed that her sister would hear and come to her aid. "Claire, help!"

"She's not coming for you." Gadot whispered huskily into her ear. "I had Maqui set up a distraction of sorts for your sister all the way across town. Even if she survives that, she still won't make it in time to save you."

"Good job, Gadot." Snow grunted, thrusting up again as he brought Serah down so that their hips connected. "Remind me to promote you once this is finished."

"I'm holding you to that, Boss." Gadot snickered as Serah openly sobbed overtop of Snow.

"Please, stop! Claire!"

"Keep screaming, you filthy whore." Gadot sneered. "Our distraction's gonna take her awhile."

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

Across town on the other side of Bodhum, an entire team of Guardian Corps soldiers were fighting a sudden uprising of rogue robots, among them was Sergeant Lightning Farron. Not even an hour ago, the Guardian Corps had gotten a call from an unknown source requesting assistance in taking down a small army of high-powered, robots. Lightning had immediately volunteered, to the despair of her team, who were now trying to pull their weight against the large metal men that were shooting at them. Lightning and a few of the senior soldiers in her team were pulling double duty, fighting off the attackers as well as keeping an eye on the younger or less experienced soldiers.

"Claire!"

Lightning froze, unsure of whether or not she had heard right. Then the call came again, louder and much more panicked.

**"Claire!"**

Lightning's eyes widened when she heard her sister's call. "Serah!" She hissed, slashing another robot. Turning to her team, Lightning shouted, "Hey! All of you, line up and face away!"

"What?" All of the other soldiers stared incredulously.

"You heard me! Do it, now! And don't turn around until you hear the order."

"Sergeant Farron-!"

"_Do it!_"

All of the soldiers hurried to obey and Lightning faced the robots. The soldiers heard nothing but the shearing of metal and the sound of bolts ripping out of place and then... silence.

They waited a few moments before one soldier cautiously glanced back and gasped. All the others turned and stared, slack-jawed, at the pile of rubble before them. Not a single robot remained intact and Lightning Farron was nowhere in sight. This may have had something to do with the fact that she was racing across town as fast as she could, following the trail in the direction her sister's call had come from, praying that she wasn't too late.

* * *

_**Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?**_


	4. Lightning's Not Happy

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, General Yaag Rosch, Commander Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Their laughter rang in her ears as the feeling of their hands increased her nausea. Serah had stopped calling for her sister and simply prayed that she had heard. Maqui was masturbating a little ways away, the camera on a tripod to catch the entire thing. Yuj was sucking hungrily at her nipples and chewing roughly on her breasts. Gadot pumped his hand along the shaft of her cock, rubbing his thumb over her eye. Snow... Snow was thrusting his hips like there was no tomorrow and, by this point, Serah was beginning to wonder if she would see tomorrow.

Serah could feel herself tightening and desperately pleaded for them to let her go. She knew that if she were to cum, even worse things would unfold and she knew that Claire would not be happy that she had given in so easily to her need just to please these men. So Serah fought the need to cum even though her shaft was tightening with each second that went by, but she refused to be weak and give in.

Snow groaned as he felt her walls closing in on him. "You really are a slut." he sneered. "You're enjoying this; you're about to cum. Go on, do it."

"No!" Serah shouted, tears falling faster as she struggled against Gadot's hold. Snow began thrusting faster and Serah felt her chest constricting with the effort to hold in the ominous orgasm. _Stay strong. Stay strong. Claire won't be happy if you lose control. Stay in control!_ Snow sped up once more and Serah cried out in surprise.

"You can't win." Yuj jeered. "Snow's gonna make you cum and then the rest of us get a turn."

Serah fought to keep from cumming, her breathing labored as her eyes struggled to stay focused. Unconsciously, she had begun chanting 'no' with each thrust and Gadot snickered.

"Hey!" The call made the men jerk and look to the entrance to see Fang twirling her Lance in one hand, glaring at them with Vanille behind her, brandishing some odd Gran Pulse weapon. "You boys wanna know what a _real_ woman feels like? Come over here and let me kick your asses!"

Yuj and Maqui advanced on Fang and Vanille, guns drawn. Fang snorted derisively and thrust her Lance at an angle, spearing Maqui's gun and pulling it from his grip. The silver-haired boy backed behind Yuj, who was trembling as Fang drew closer. Gadot told Maqui to hold Serah while he rushed Fang. The tall bronze-skinned woman threw up an arm to block the first punch and continued blocking a few more before throwing a punch and nailing Gadot in the eye. He staggered slightly and Fang threw a kick at his stomach, which he caught just before it made contact. Using her leg as leverage, Fang pulled her other foot up and sent her sandal into his throat, temporarily constricting him as Vanille easily dispatched Yuj.

Snow finally decided to join the fray and threw Serah at Maqui to hold. Running at Fang, he took her by surprise and slammed her into the wall with a single punch. She fell to the ground and Snow turned to Vanille. The redhead gulped but held her ground as he advanced. From behind, Fang tackled him around the neck and used her legs to keep a grip on him as she beat at his head.

"You okay, Vanille?"

Vanille had begun whacking Gadot around before he could recover fully and shouted back, "Yeah, I'm great!"

Gadot tried to get a hit in, but Vanille's constantly whacking was throwing him off and soon, he and Yuj began retreating with a frightened Maqui close behind. Snow threw Fang off and gave her a swift kick before following his disappearing comrades. Fang stood and coughed, dusting herself off as she glanced over at Vanille and received a nod.

The tall woman looked around for a moment before spotting Serah curled in a corner, bawling. Lebreau looked like she wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure whether she should. Fang patted her shoulder and strode over to Serah, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey-."

An earsplitting shriek sounded and Serah fought against Fang, screaming and calling for 'Claire'. Fang backed away and let Vanille have a try.

"Miss Farron?" Serah jumped at her name and cowered away from Vanille, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Serah?" Vanille cooed. "It's okay, alright? We'll keep you safe until the police get here, right?" Serah curled further in on herself, but her tears slowed as she nodded. Vanille gave her an encouraging smile and stood, leaving her to Fang's watchful eye as she called the police to request help.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

Lightning arrived at the abandoned building and stared at the numerous GC officers around, securing the area and asking any witnesses what they saw. Moving forward, Lightning attempted to get to the building but a line of troops immediately blocked her path.

"Move." She ordered.

"Cannot do that, Sergeant Farron." One soldier told her. "Area is being quarantined until the culprits are caught."

"That's an order, soldier." Lightning snarled, ignoring what he'd said. "Move."

"Permission not granted." Another soldier piped up.

Lightning removed her blade and held it up. "One. More. Time. _Move!_"

The soldiers held their ground and Lightning leaped forward. Guns barely had time to raise before their wielders were chopped down. More soldiers rushed to the aid of their comrades, but Lightning was having none of it. As gunshots rang through the air, she leaped into the air and flipped into the group of troops, twirling about to dispatch them all with just one slice of a sword.

More guards were coming and Lightning's eyes narrowed. Shifting her Saber to Blazefire, she began shooting rounds into the oncoming guards and made them scatter before converting back to her sword and rushing them all.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

The sounds of battle echoed around the building and Fang wondered what could be going on. "What the hell are they doin' out there?" She muttered.

"Maybe they found that Mafia group and are trying to apprehend them?" Vanille suggested.

Suddenly a shout permeated the air. "Call the Fal'Cie! She's not going down!"

Fang turned to Lebreau who had gone paper white and was trying vainly to blend in with the shadows.

"She's here." The terrified woman whimpered softly.

Fang took up her Lance and motioned for Vanille to stay with Serah while she went out to see what was going on. Moving out of the door, her eyes widened at the sight of a pink-haired woman swinging and stabbing a sword and cutting a swath through the soldiers much faster than Fang was comfortable with. Fang's breath caught at the absolute carnage following the woman and a slight shiver slithered down her spine. Moving away from the building, Fang gripped her Lance tightly and waited for the woman to finish with the soldiers.

When the last of the soldiers were either injured, dying, dead and/or fleeing, Lightning turned to the building and her eyes met Fang's. The tan woman took in this woman's appearance: she was soaked head to toe in blood and had pieces of human organ and muscle sticking to her clothes. Her hair was matted to her head with gunfire dust and blood. Her cold blue eyes glared at Fang and the taller woman returned it.

Lightning sheathed her blade and began moving all the bodies into a large pile. Fang watched her in confusion as Lightning piled the last dead soldier onto the top. Then she began walking away. Fang cocked her head, relaxing her grip on her Lance as she stared after the bloodied woman. In the blink of an eye, Lightning had turned and was running at the pile. She jumped up the entire height, landed on the top and pushed off, soaring high into the air and removing her blade from her holster as she did.

Fang brought her Lance up to connect with the blade, but Lightning didn't let the block deter her, landing in a couch and twirling to throw another blow. Fang threw up another block before using the other end of the Lance to swing low, trying to knock the woman off-balance. The woman jumped over the obviously anticipated attack and swung her sword for Fang's head, being blocked by the Lance once more. Again the sword swung, this time in a horizontal arc that could have easily sliced Fang in half had she not backed out of the way in time. The tan woman brought her Lance down in a slice of her own, but the woman backflipped out of her way and swung for her head, the blade coming inches within reach of Fang's eye before the taller woman backed away and brought her Lance up as a defensive mechanism once more.

By now, they had managed to put quite a bit of distance between them and Fang watched as the woman charged her, almost blindly. Deciding to use this to her advantage, Fang waited until the last moment to swing her Lance in a high arc, aiming to pretty much split the woman vertically in half. However, she was not anticipating for the woman to actually move with her Lance; as the lance curved so did the woman, propelling her body into the air and suspending herself over Fang long enough to swipe downward at the taller woman. Fang ducked the blow and spun on her heel, bringing her lance up and stabbing forward as the woman landed, just barely missing due to a duck on her adversary's part.

Using her earlier momentum, Fang reversed the stab and swung instead, catching the woman off guard and slashing a shallow cut into her midsection. The woman's cold blue eyes snapped up in rage and the sword came faster than Fang was expecting, sending itself along her arm in an equally as shallow, but much longer cut. Fang charged forward and did a stab-swing-stab combo that made the woman flip back over her and swing again.

Fang's only choices were to back up or die and so she took a step back and found herself pressed against the door leading into the building with the woman's sword tip pressed firmly into her neck. She grinned triumphantly at the woman who seemed to realize that they were at a stalemate as Fang jabbed her Lance into the woman's chest slightly, to let her know it was there. They stared into each other's eyes for several long seconds that felt like minutes before they both broke into individual glares.

Fang and the woman growled at each other and the latter snarled, "Move."

"State your business here." Fang ordered.

"Move!"

"Not until you state your business!"

"For you to move out of my way!"

Fang glared at her angrily. "I'm not lettin' anyone near that girl in there unless I know what the hell they wanna get close for. State. Your. Business!"

The woman grit her teeth and glared at Fang as she spat, "Claire Farron, known as Lightning, Serah Farron's sister. Now MOVE!"

Fang hesitated. Then a memory came of Vanille calling the girl 'Miss Farron' and of that same girl calling for 'Claire'. This must have been the woman she was calling for. Fang barely had time to move before Lightning shoved her aside and rushed into the building.

"Serah?" She called frantically. "Serah?"

In the room, Serah lifted her head and called back, "Claire?"

Seconds later, Lightning appeared at the doorway and bounded to her sister's side, kneeling beside her. Serah jumped at her, burying her head into the older's shoulder and bawling into her jacket. All present had to stifle gasps at the softness with which Lightning cradled her sister despite being covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Lightning murmured, stroking her sister's hair. "I was on the other side of town."

"Claire," Lightning pulled back a fraction to nod to her little sister. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right. He never loved me. He just wanted revenge on you."

Lightning pulled Serah close again. "No. I should have protected you better. Next time I see him, I'll kill him and anyone who tries to stop me. I swear it to you."

Serah sniffed and nodded, slowly calming in her sister's soothing embrace. Taking off her jacket, Lightning wrapped it around Serah, noting with more than a little fury that her sister was rock-hard. That meant she couldn't cum and if she was still like that then she was built so high that she couldn't get down on her own either. Lifting Serah as gently as she could, Lightning turned to the other three women and her eyes instantly found Lebreau, narrowing dangerously and making the woman cower.

Switching her gaze to Fang, Lightning asked, "Who? Who saved her?"

"Well, it was kinda a collaborative effort there. Lebreau ran for help and found us. Vanille and I fought off the guys assaulting her and Vanille calmed her down so she didn't fly outta control."

Lightning nodded and ducked her head. "Thank you."

"Well, uh, I should probably hit the road." Lebreau sighed. "Once Snow realizes that I had something to do with his plan failing, he'll be out for my blood."

"Come to my house." Lightning told her. "I'm sure all of you need sleep. You can share the guest room."

"Ya don't have to do that." Fang murmured.

"It's..." Lightning took a breath and Serah finished for her. "It's the least we could do for saving me."

Vanille nodded and all four headed out, Lightning carrying a dozing Serah.

"Does anyone know how to drive any of these cruisers?" Lightning inquired. All of them shook their heads and Lightning tensed, knowing that that meant she had to let go of Serah.

"I'll hold her." Lebreau offered.

Lightning all but snarled at her and Lebreau recoiled. "I... not someone who had any connection with him."

"Then I'll do it." Fang stated, holding her arms out for Serah.

Lightning hesitated again before slowly relinquishing her precious cargo. Climbing into a vacated cruiser, Lightning started the engine and lifted into the air. Soaring quickly for the Farron home, Lightning kept one eye on the rearview where Fang was holding Serah. Her baby sister was sleeping peacefully in Fang's arms and Lightning wondered how safe Serah must've felt to actually be not only sleeping but sleeping _peacefully_.

* * *

_**Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?**_


	5. You're Safe Now

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

When they arrived, Lightning didn't want to risk waking Serah and unlocked the door, instructing Fang to lay the snoozing girl on the couch. Then, Lightning motioned for all three to follow her. Fang and Vanille shared a glance as Lightning led them up the stairs and into a room painted in a light red that was almost pink.

"I need you to stay here and **don't** come out until I come back."

"What?" Fang demanded, but Lightning was already out the door. An audible click sounded and Fang walked over, checking the door and deducing that they were locked in. Leaning her ear against the door, Fang listened to try and figure out what Lightning was doing.

"Serah?" She heard. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Claire. I *sniff* I'm awake."

"Serah, you know that there's something we need to take care of now."

"Please just hurry?"

"Alright. This is going to hurt a little, alright? I'm going to need you to be a big girl for me. Good, now, can you hold this? Nice and tight, that's right. Good girl. Are you ready? Okay, three... two... one..."

Serah let out an ear piercing scream and Fang cringed away from the door until it had quieted. She could hear Lightning cooing softly and heard Serah's whimpers.

At last, Lightning asked, "Are you okay with getting a bath? I can go run the w-."

"No! Please, don't leave me?"

"Let's go let those other girls out."

There were footsteps and Fang hurriedly moved away from the door as Lightning unlocked it. "Lebreau, tour guide. You know where everything is. I'm taking Serah to the bath."

Fang and Vanille glanced at the older of the pink-haired women as she cooed gently to her sister and guided her into the bathroom right next door. Fang raised an eyebrow and stayed in the guest room to listen at the wall, knowing Vanille would tell her where everything is once she came back.

In the bathroom, Fang could hear the water running as Lightning spoke quietly to Serah, but it was too loud for her to hear anything over it. When the water finally stopped running, Fang heard Lightning begin speaking. "Do you need help getting in?"

"Y-yeah."

There was the slight sound of water being disturbed before Lightning's voice came again. "There you go, slowly now. How do you feel?"

"He made me sore. I'm hurting, everywhere."

"Lebreau could have fucking helped you. She didn't stop them from hurting you. Instead she ran."

"Lebreau was trying to protect me, Claire."

"But she still didn't stop them."

"Gadot's her cousin, Claire. Would you fight me?"

Lightning sighed. "No, I guess not. And at least she went to get help instead of being a coward."

"Yeah, she found that tall woman and my professor walking nearby and asked them to help her. It was just before I bit Yuj's hand to call your name."

"Then I'm grateful that they were out there tonight. Who knows what else Snow was planning."

"He… he was going to let Gadot, Maqui and Yuj have their turn." Fang heard the tears in Serah's voice and Lightning shushing her gently. "Claire. I should have listened to you. He wanted to make you suffer for destroying his forces. I… I thought he loved me, but you were right. Claire, it hurt so much!"

Fang felt a pang of rage at Snow and sympathy for the crying young girl. She wished that she could have gotten there sooner so that Serah didn't have to endure so much pain.

"But help came, Serah. Help came. Those women out there came to your rescue."

"Yeah, they did. I should thank them."

"I don't know if they'd like that. They didn't seem to want to receive our hospitality."

"Well, maybe they were nervous about sleeping in a stranger's home?"

"Perhaps."

"I think the tall woman is nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's strong too. Like you."

"Ah, that's why you slept so soundly."

"She made me feel safe. She saved me. You should have seen her, Claire. She beat up Snow and Gadot like they were just lanky teenage boys."

"I like her already."

"You should. She could be a good sparring partner. And Professor Dia fought off Gadot when he had recovered from the other woman's attack. She had some strange weapon in her hands, though. I'm not sure what exactly it's called, but she explained it to us in class. Gran Pulsians use it for fishing."

"Ah, so that's your teacher? The one I always get letters from bragging about you."

"Yeah, she's the one. She's my favorite because she's so vibrant when she's teaching us about Gran Pulse." Then Serah gasped in horror. "My professor is out there. She saw me. She saw me get… she was there. Oh no Claire, what if she thinks less of me?"

"No one could think any less of you, Serah. And she's no right to judge you. It wasn't your fault it happened. It's mine. I should have expected it and prevented it."

"No Claire. It's not your fault. Your instincts are hardly ever wrong. I should have listened to you when you said you had a bad feeling about Snow. But he's gone now."

"So, does this mean that I can go after Snow again?"

"Please?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Yeah, well, it's obvious he won't make a good mate."

"Do you really want me to list why he wouldn't have been a good mate?"

"Write it down and I'll tack it to the wall as a reminder."

"Agreed."

"But…" There was a pause.

"But?"

"That woman…"

"Oh. I see."

"Well, she's… she's amazing, Claire. She's beautiful and strong and defiant and she's so exotic. I mean, I don't see very many with a tan that good. She's so wonderful. And she made me feel… good."

"You know that woman is listening right next door, right?"

"Yes."

Fang stared at the wall, wide-eyed. "How the hell did they know?" she whispered.

"We have very good hearing." Lightning called through the wall.

Fang's eyes widened in shock and she backed away from the wall with a blush on her cheeks. "No need to blush, she likes you." Serah giggled. Fang stared at the wall.

"It's impolite to stare." Lightning sighed. Fang turned away and headed out into the hall, heading down the stairs to join Vanille and Lebreau.

"Find out anything interesting, Fang?" Vanille whispered.

"Those girls can see through walls." Fang replied quietly. Laughter rang out from upstairs and Fang knew that they had heard her.

Vanille gave her friend a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"They somehow knew I was listening at the wall and then they knew each of my reactions. They could see me!"

"Fang, that's crazy. How would they be able to see through walls?"

"I don't know Vanille, but how else would they have known?"

"Inference." Fang jumped and turned to see Lightning leading Serah down the stairs. "Your reactions were predictable." Lightning continued. "As for knowing you were listening, we already told you that we have very good hearing." Fang shifted, her blush returning as Lightning pinned her with a gaze. "Serah has begged to sleep with me tonight." Lightning called to all three women. "So, two of you can take her room while the last stays in the guest room."

"We'll take Serah's room." Fang and Vanille offered.

"So that Lebreau can have some time alone." Vanille added with a sympathetic smile to the black-clad woman.

"Thanks." Lebreau murmured, her shoulders slumping in relief.

"Follow me." Lightning ordered, leading the women back up the stairs. "Lebreau gave you the tour, so you should know where everything is, aside from Fang." The soldier shot the tan woman a smirk before continuing. "Fang and Vanille, you're sharing Serah's room, mine is right across the hall and the bathroom is right next to it." The three women nodded and made to go into their separate rooms, but Lightning cleared her throat.

"Fang? Could you stay with Serah while I talk to Lebreau?" The tan woman looked confused, but nodded. Lightning led Lebreau back down the stairs and motioned for her to sit. The black-clad woman shifted nervously and opted to stand.

Lightning leaned against the wall and pinned her with a glare. "Tell me what happened."

The brunette gulped, terrified that if she said the wrong thing, the still-bloodied soldier would slice her in half. "Snow… Snow brought up the idea months ago, before he asked Serah out. Gadot and the guys were all for it because they wanted to make their leader happy. The only reason I joined the Mafia was because I wanted to keep an eye on Gadot.

"After Snow asked Serah out, I got a very bad feeling in my stomach. Serah… she was sweet, nice, innocent. She didn't deserve this. That was the first time I actually spoke up against Snow. From then on, I tried every chance I could to persuade him from doing this. It wasn't right. Serah and I got closer, I told her about myself and she offered comfort. I considered her a friend. As the time drew closer, I tried harder. I thought about going to GC headquarters, but then Gadot would get arrested. Tonight… I tried one last time to get Snow to change his mind, just before he ripped off Serah's skirt. And then…"

Lebreau looked up at Lightning and knew that the soldier wanted everything. "There was that split second, when I saw her... just that second when I wanted to join them. But I looked at Serah's face and I saw the tears… and I moved away, toward the door. While Snow thought I was keeping watch, I took off down the street looking for someone, anyone who could help me. I couldn't fight them because… I knew Snow would tell Gadot to fight me. And I can't go against him. He would have gladly complied with his leader, but… I couldn't… wouldn't be able to do it."

Lightning nodded. "You did what you had to." The soldier turned, but Lebreau took a breath and called her back. Lightning glanced at her.

"Look, Lightning, I'm willing to testify against Snow." The soldier raised an eyebrow. "But, I can't testify against Gadot. He's… he's my cousin… he's family. I can't do that to him."

Lightning walked forward, looking down at the slightly shorter woman. "Lebreau, if you help me put Snow behind bars, you are free to do whatever you wish. I will not force you to testify against your own family. Tomorrow, you need to come with me to work."

"W-why?"

"Because if Snow is out for your blood, then you need to be put under witness protection." Lebreau gave her a short nod and the two headed back upstairs. Fang was standing in the hallway next to a slowly dozing Serah.

"Alright, I'm going to take Serah to bed." Lightning stated.

"Whoa wait," Fang stepped up. "Don't ya want to shower first?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed, misreading Fang's tone as a threat toward Serah. "Why?" she growled.

"Don't get all angry. I was just askin' cause you're covered head to toe in blood. I mean, ya gotta be itchin' by now and it can't be comfortable wearing clothes so stiff."

Lightning continued glaring at the taller woman, trying to discern if there was some ulterior motive for getting her to leave Serah alone for a longer period of time. Finally, the soldier nodded. "Alright. Take Serah into my room and sit with her. Don't Touch. Anything. And don't leave her alone."

"Yes, ma'am." Fang gave a mock salute and gently guided the sleepy girl into the room across the hall.

Lightning followed and grabbed an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Heading to the shower, the soldier exercised her ears, just in case Snow planned a fallacious attack against the house. Watching as the last of the diluted blood washed down the drain, Lightning stepped out and slowly dried, taking care to dry her hair. Moving back into her room, the soldier tossed her dirty clothing into the hamper and nodded to Fang. The tan woman returned the nod and stood, stretching and bidding the pink-haired women good night.

Lightning turned to the bed to see Serah's sleepy blue eyes watching her. "She told me a story, Claire."

"Did she?" Lightning asked, her face softening as she climbed into bed next to her sister.

"Yeah. It was amazing. She talked about her job as a l'Cie. You know, the workers for the Fal'Cie? She fights gorgonopsids and adamantoise and even rabid chocobos. It's so excited. I wish I could do something like that."

Lightning cocked her head to the side. "Maybe I'll take you out with me one day. We can go and find a male gorgonopsid and I'll teach you how to fight it off."

Serah snuggled into her sister's arms and sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Claire."

"Sh, now. You need to sleep. It's been a very taxing day for you."

Slowly, Serah drifted off to sleep with Lightning not far behind.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Fang stared around the room in curiosity.

"It's nice." She murmured, looking over the mahogany bed and the faded pink walls. "Wonder if all the bedrooms are painted the color of their hair." Vanille was examining the photos on the walls.

"There aren't any photos of their parents anywhere." She told her companion. "Only pictures of the two of them. Oh."

Fang turned at the sudden change in tone and found Vanille holding a picture frame that must have been on the bedside table. Moving closer, Fang's eyes widened to find that it had four people rather than two.

There stood a grinning Lightning and Serah, with two older people standing behind them. The woman had her hands on Lightning's shoulders while the man had his arms around Serah's waist. Serah and Lightning couldn't have been any older than twelve and fifteen respectively. Lightning's smile was much larger than the ones she gave Serah and they were brighter too. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at her mother. Fang's attention was caught by the two adults. They were exact replicas of the two younger girls in the photo, except that they were older, their faces were longer and more defined. The woman was looking down at her youngest with the same blue eyes that Serah had and the man was looking over at the woman.

"They… they were a happy family." Fang mumbled, her throat closing at the sight.

"Yeah," Vanille agreed. "I wonder what happened to their parents. Everyone talks about them, but they never say what happened to their parents."

"Come on, Van. We should get some sleep."

Vanille nodded and carefully placed the picture back on the nightstand, crawling into the bed next to Fang and drifting to sleep.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII _**

Lightning jerked awake. Something was wrong. Turning, she glanced to her little sister and found Serah squirming beside her, whimpering and crying in her sleep.

"Serah?" the soldier whispered, laying a hand on her sister's back. "Serah, wake up."

The younger pink-haired girl continued squirming and crying, her body shaking with her sobs. Lightning sat up and took her troubled sister into her arms. Slowly rocking the younger Farron back and forth, Lightning hummed a lullaby that their mother used to sing to Serah when she was younger.

Gradually, Serah stopped squirming and her tears slowed, turning to small hiccups. Lightning smiled and continued holding her sister, keeping the nightmares away. When Serah was finally sleeping peacefully again, Lightning leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Serah's head and settled back down beside her, staying close so that her familiar warmth kept the terrors away for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?**_


	6. Things Are Looking Up

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles**!**_

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Serah opened her eyes and found herself snuggled against a warm body. Pulling back in horror, she screamed out for her sister only to feel strong arms wrap around her. Fighting against the hold, Serah continued shouting. When no help came, she turned wide frightened eyes to the other person and found Lightning smirking at her sleepily. Instantly, Serah relaxed and sank into her sister. "I thought…"

"I know. Would you like breakfast?"

Serah snorted. "I don't think I want you to make breakfast. We have other people in the house, not just me. If you're going to get me sick, don't make them suffer too."

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, I have to go to work."

"Are you going to take Lebreau in for Witness Protection?"

"Yeah. She helped save you, might as well help her out too, right?"

Serah nodded. The two slid into shorts and tank tops and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. Lightning set about taking out the materials and Serah went to cooking, mutually agreeing with her sister to stay home from school today. The smell of bacon permeated the air and moments later, Vanille and Fang were at the table, grinning widely, albeit sleepily. Serah set a plate down in front of each of them and slid another into the microwave for Lebreau before she and Lightning grabbed their plates and sat with Vanille and Fang.

"How are you this morning?" Vanille inquired softly, concerned eyes zeroing in on Serah.

"Claire, er, Lightning helped me feel better about it. I'm doig well."

Vanille grinned happily and went back to her breakfast as Lebreau descended the stairs. "You two take great care in making sure your guests are comfortable, don't you?" Lebreau yawned softly, walking to the microwave to grab her breakfast.

"Yeah." Serah replied, digging into another piece of adamantoise bacon. "It wouldn't be nice to make you sleep on a hard bed, now would it?" Lebreau chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, sitting down across from her.

"We leave in half an hour, Lebreau. You can borrow one of my outfits. Once Snow's behind bars, I want it back."

"Alright, Lightning."

"Call me Light."

Lebreau's eyes widened in shock before a smile split her face and she continued eating. Vanille and Fang had watched the exchange with curiosity and deduced that it took a bit before Lightning allowed you to shorten her name. The two shrugged and continued eating. "Fang?" The tan woman glanced up at the soldier to find Lightning staring at her hard. "Could you take Serah to work with you?"

Silence befell the table as Lightning stared at Fang, Fang glanced between Lightning and Serah, Vanille looked to Fang, Lebreau gawked at Lightning and Serah continued eating as if nothing had happened, fighting with a gorgonopsid sausage to bite a chunk from it.

"Uh," Fang scratched the back of her neck. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's pretty dangerous out on the field, especially when tryin' to get the adamantoise out of the way of the roads and all."

"Serah's very cautious." Lightning stated evenly.

"Well, I don't see why not…" the brunette murmured.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't know how well you could watch her." Lightning told the slightly older woman.

"Then I'll make sure to do that, yeah?"

Lightning nodded, finishing her breakfast and heading up the stairs. Serah victoriously bit off a chunk of the gorgonopsid sausage she had been wrestling with during the conversation and beamed up at Fang. "Will I get to see you take down a rabid chocobo?"

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Lebreau followed Lightning through the headquarters until the pink-haired soldier stopped at an ornate door. Lightning knocked three times and waited for the resulting 'enter' before stepping into the office. Behind a large desk covered in paperwork, sat Lieutenant Amodar, Lightning's commanding officer. The black-haired man glanced up at her and grinned at seeing his favorite soldier walking in.

"Sergeant Farron, good to see you. What can I do for you, soldier?"

"Sir, I was wondering if I could be put on the case to hunt the Bodhum Mafia."

You could practically see a light go on behind Amodar's eyes as he beamed. "Sure thing, soldier. Your sister break up with him?"

"To an extent, sir. He hurt her."

"Ah, that's why. Alright then."

"Also, sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's someone who has information on the Bodhum Mafia that needs protection." Stepping aside, Lightning revealed Lebreau and beckoned her forward. "Lebreau knew of Snow's plans to hurt Serah and tried persuading him against it. Then, she ran for help and found two women to help her fight off the four remaining men in the Mafia. Snow will be out for her blood so that no one but Serah can testify against him when he's caught."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Amodar stood and held out a hand that Lebreau hesitantly shook. "We'll arrange for you to be put in a safehouse in Nautilus until the sergeant here catches the bad guys."

"Thank you, sir." Lebreau murmured, ducking her head.

"If you wouldn't mind stepping into the hallway for a moment, I need to discuss something private with Sergeant Farron." Lebreau nodded and stepped out as Amodar turned to Lightning. "Sergeant Farron, you left your team last night."

"Yes sir." Lightning didn't try to deny it because it was true.

"From the reports from the soldiers, it seems that you wrecked an entire force of robots in less than twenty minutes, yet, only when their backs were turned."

"Yes sir."

"You gave them an order to turn around and not to look back at you until the order was given."

"Yes sir."

Amodar fixed her with a hard stern look. "What aren't you telling me, soldier?"

Lightning kept quiet, unwilling to say 'nothing sir' like she wanted to. Amodar stared at her expectantly, but Lightning simply stared back silently. After a few moments, the lieutenant sighed and sat back down. "Sergeant, it is alright to tell me. This room is not bugged. Everything you say is confidential."

Lightning took a breath and began to speak. "Sir, it's just that-." She stopped when she heard a low beep and her eyes narrowed at her commanding officer. "You have a recording device under your desk that begins recording whenever you press the button."

"I don't understand, sergeant. There is no recording device-."

"I heard it beep when you pressed the button. I do not appreciate that, Sir."

Amodar was taken aback as Lightning's eyes bore into his. Clearing his throat, the black-haired man said, "My apologies, Sergeant. I just thought that it would be important for later use."

Lightning glared at him, her eyes getting thinner. Amodar nodded and cleared his throat, realizing that, if not for such amazing control, Lightning could have killed him for what he just did. "Anyway, Sergeant. I was very impressed with the reports, some soldiers deciding to praise you for letting them have a sit out from getting nowhere with those robots. Because of that, I think you've proven yourself worthy of that promotion you've been wanting."

Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the man. "Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations. I've already put in the form and by tomorrow you will be a Second Lieutenant, right under me." Lightning beamed up at him, one of the rare times he's even seen her smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's the least I could do for all you've done for helping this town. Now, back to work, Sergeant. I want you in my office first thing tomorrow."

Lightning saluted and turned. "Yes sir!"

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

"Serah!" Lightning called jubilantly as she strung her coat on the rack by the door.

"What is it, Claire?" Serah asked as she watched her sister practically bounce into the living room.

"I got my promotion!" Lightning told her, a smile curving her face.

"Really?" Serah gasped, jumping to her feet instantly.

"Yeah, we're that much closer to Pulse!" Serah leaped at Lightning and tackled her in a hug; the older Farron caught her easily and swung her around, laughing softly.

"Whoa, what's all the fuss about?" Fang asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"What's this about Gran Pulse?" Vanille inquired curiously, bouncing in after Fang.

"Claire got a promotion, Professor!"

"We're so close to having enough money to get to Gran Pulse." Lightning smiled down at her sister.

"Why do you wanna go to Gran Pulse?" Fang asked, sitting back and waiting for the usual answer that came whenever she asked that question. _To be free of restrictions. To go out into the wild and explore. To make more money selling Cocoon products over there. _

"So that we can start fresh and have a new start with our lives." Lightning replied, breaking Fang's ever growing list.

"What?" the tan woman inquired.

"Well, Claire and I… we're always talked about no matter where we go. Everywhere we go in Cocoon, everyone we pass knows our name."

Lightning broke in with a snort of disgust. "We get sympathetic looks, pitying looks, people stare down their noses at us in contempt, children look up to us in awe… we're celebrities that never wanted to become famous."

"We want to join the tribes of Gran Pulse because they won't judge us on what our parents did and we'll have to prove ourselves worthy of whatever status we gain." Serah continued. Fang stared at them in utter shock. Very few had expressed the sentiment that these two women were showing her when talking about Gran Pulse.

"That's… very insightful." The brunette stated, her throat dry.

"What tribes do you want to join?" Vanille asked excitedly.

"Well, I want to be a Yun so that I can learn better techniques to provide for Serah and myself as well as new ways to spot trouble so that I can better protect my sister from harm." Lightning clutched Serah closer to back the statement up.

"And I want to be a part of the Dia clan." Serah giggled. "So that I can learn better cooking techniques to keep Claire well-fed when she's not hunting and so that I can learn the many healing herbs for when she gets hurt out on the hunt. I've taken careful notes about the tribes in your class, Professor, but we haven't gotten into detail about the specific tribes yet."

Vanille and Fang stared at them, slack-jawed.

"What?" Lightning demanded, the staring agitating her.

Fang shook her head and cleared her throat, saying, "Usually when someone wants to join the Yun clan, it's a male who wants to stare at the 'hot sexy women running around in barely any clothing.' It's comical because they don't know that the Yun tribe is exclusively for women."

"And it's pretty much the same for the Dia clan as well because they're dominantly female too." Vanille added.

"You two have been over there?" Lightning asked slowly.

"We were born there." Fang explained. "We're from Oerba. After the war, we were the first Gran Pulsians to come over to Cocoon."

"I was actually a _member_ of the Dia clan before we left." Vanille added.

Now it was Serah and Lightning's turn to do their version of a slack-jawed Vanille and Fang. Translation: Lightning froze like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide while Serah's eyes grew to the size of saucepans before shutting as she fainted. Lightning's hold kept her from hitting the floor and Fang smirked at the sight.

"I guess we shouldn't tell her that I'm part of the Yun tribe then?"

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

"This is so amazing!" Serah squealed, looking down at Vanille in excitement. "I guess I should have known since your last name is Dia, but still. Or is it? You said that it's the village first, then the tribe then your name. So, it's Oerba Dia Vanille, right?"

"That's right." Vanille beamed at her.

"Oh, this is so cool."

Lightning and Fang watched as Serah practically fawned over Vanille, bombarding the redhead with all kinds of questions about the different tribes and villages and what everything was like. When the younger pinkette finally took a breath, Vanille chuckled.

"Maybe I can teach you. I'm not likely to get very far with the other students in the Gran Pulse Studies class, but perhaps after work, I can come over and teach you more about Gran Pulse. I have tons of books that could help you."

Serah turned large blue eyes to her sister. "Oh can we Claire? Please?"

"If your professor can make time then I don't see why not."

"Great!" Vanille beamed. "We'll start your lessons tomorrow after school."

Serah squealed happily and bounced up to her sister, tackling her in a hug. "This is going to be so great! I'm going to learn about the tribes and the customs and what their favorite animals are and their spiritual beliefs and how they build their houses and their history…" As Serah went on about how excited she was and Vanille added things in with her, Fang leaned against the wall beside Lightning.

"Funny how they manage to hit it off so well, yet when you and I first met, we were tryin' to kill each other."

"You weren't trying to kill me until after the fifth time I tried to kill you. I was trying to kill you from the start because I knew instantly that you weren't a Guardian Corps soldier and not as easy to take down, but you were still separating me from my sister."

"Ah yeah, I remember now."

"You know that if you had killed me, you would never have gotten Serah to calm down."

"Yeah, in hindsight, it kinda makes me feel a little guilty. I don't know how I would feel if I were to die and leave Vanille unprotected."

"I'd be pissed I let myself get killed."

"Speaking of, why did you kill your own men?"

"Because they were in my way."

"But that means that more troops need to be sent in in order to keep New Bodhum in check.

"Those men knew who I was, they recognized me and they still wouldn't let me pass. It was their own stupidity that got them killed."

Fang shrugged. "I get where you're comin' from there."

"Claire, what do you think I should learn first?" Serah called, bouncing over with Vanille right behind.

"Depends on what Professor Dia's willing to teach you."

"Call me Vanille." Vanille told her waving a hand. "I'm a private tutor now just as much as her teacher."

Lightning's jaw twitched slightly at the mention of a 'private tutor' and her hand itched to grab her gunblade. Serah noticed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Claire, she's my at home teacher, okay? Don't go protective just yet." Lightning nodded and took a calming breath. "Snow called himself my private tutor around Claire before we found out that he was the leader of the Bodhum Mafia." The younger Farron explained to the two Oerbans.

"Ooh, no wonder you're itchin' to get at him." Fang winced.

"Back to the original question." Vanille clapped to grab their attention. "Let's see, we have the tribes, the land and the history, which are all broken into subcategories. For the tribes we have the customs and beliefs, for the land we have the animals, the plants and a brief overview of the ruins. We go into the ruins more thoroughly in history as well as the first Gran Pulsians, the Gran Pulsian royalty and the Gran Pulsian revolution. Anything sound good?"

Lightning and Serah glanced at each other before turning to the professor and chorusing, "The tribal customs."

Vanille nodded and beamed. "Which tribes do you want to learn about first? The Yuns and Dias are the ones I know the most about, I can't tell you much about the Calis or the Macos."

"Dias." Lightning stated as Serah squealed, "Yuns!"

The two sisters looked at each other in surprise and Serah raised an eyebrow. "You want me to learn about the Dias first?"

Lightning shrugged. "Why not learn about the tribe you want to join first?"

Serah nodded with a small smirk and nudged her sister. "Then let's get learning about the Dias!"

* * *

**_Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?_**


	7. New Work

**_Hello, faithful readers. Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Second Lieutenant Rygdea, Cid Raines as a Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Lightning reported to Lieutenant Amodar's office the next morning with her usual demeanor: mouth in a flat line, eyes cold and hard back straight, walking with a purpose. Knocking four times, Lightning waited for Amodar to grant her permission before opening the door and saluting to him respectfully. Lightning took inventory of who all was in the room. A Lieutenant Colonel, two other Second Lieutenants and First Lieutenant Amodar.

"At ease, soldier." The dark-haired lieutenant chuckled. "You don't have to salute me anymore, you know."

"Sir, you are still a rank above me, no matter how small the difference."

Amodar nodded and stood. "Well, Lieutenant Farron, meet your new team. Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Second Lieutenant Rygdea and Second Lieutenant Cid Raines."

Lightning nodded to each in turn and saluted the Lieutenant Colonel. He gave her a nod, his eyes surveying her. Lightning could almost feel the sudden arousal in the air and suppressed a shiver as she turned her attention back to Amodar for instruction.

"Lieutenant Farron, you are to report to Lieutenant Colonel Rosch every morning and listen to the daily report he gives. Then, it will be his decision how many of you go patrolling each morning. Do not question him and do exactly as he orders you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Lightning gave a curt nod.

"Good. All of you, dismissed."

Lightning followed the Lieutenant Colonel, but Amodar held her back and presented her with a new arm brace. Lieutenant gave him a slight twitch of the lips before swapping her old brace and heading out. Lieutenant Rosch led them to a room with four papery walls separating them with only a foot of space between the ceiling and the wall. Rosch directed Rygdea and Raines to the two 'cubicles' in the back of the room and he and Lightning took the 'cubicles' at the front. Lightning looked around the space and noted the small cabinets to keep any snack foods or such in. Her desk took up one full wall and included a computer, a built in file cabinet and a built in pencil sharpener. Sitting at the desk, Lightning heard someone come up behind her. Standing, she gave a salute to the lieutenant colonel.

"At ease, soldier." Rosch told her.

Lightning surveyed him as he did the same with her. His eyes roved over her body, taking in her muscle and form whereas she eyed the scars along his face and how he dressed; like all of the other soldiers, he wore long clothes that covered nearly his entire body as opposed to her more liberal clothing consisting of a skirt, shorts and her sleeveless uniform.

"How old were you when you started your training?" Rosch asked conversationally.

"Sixteen, sir."

"And the Corps let you train at such a young age?"

"Yes sir. They knew of the conditions my family was in and I proved that I could take the training at that age."

"Yet others must wait until they are eighteen before they can join."

"They have families to take care of them at such a young age, families that can help them get through being poor until they reach age eighteen. I had no one other than my younger sister, who I needed to provide for lest she starve or fall sick."

"And you are sure that you did not excel simply because of the pity shown to you?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Pity may be what has gotten me _into_ the Corps, sir, but it is not _pity_ which has gotten me my position today. Hard work has gotten me my position."

"And what do you know about hard work? What have you done to aid the Corps other than patrolling with your old team?"

Lightning walked forward and stared directly into the man's eyes. "Check my Guardian Corps file. Then ask me that question, sir."

Rosch looked taken aback at the close proximity, but his face hardened seconds later and he stepped back. "Remember your place, soldier." He snarled.

Lightning gave him a curt nod, her icy eyes glaring at him as he backed into his own cubicle.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Serah bounced around the house, keeping the clock in her sights. She was so excited to be having her first real Gran Pulse lesson with Vanille. Hearing footsteps coming up the walk, Serah raced to the door and opened it just as Vanille knocked. "Hey!" the redhead beamed. "You ready for your first lesson in tribal customs?"

"Totally." Serah squealed, leading her teacher to the couch. Fang walked in behind Vanille and shut the door. The tan woman settled herself into a chair as Vanille took out some books and handed them to Serah, before also removing several stacks of paper from her bag.

"Alright," Vanille chirped. "First we are going to be learning about the two separate roles of the Dias and the Yuns. What do you know already?"

"Dias are peacemakers and Yuns are fighters." Serah replied.

"Very good. Now, the Dia clan is what has kept Oerba out of several wars with larger villages. We create peace treaties or persuade other village leaders to simply leave our village alone."

"Yuns on the other hand are the ones that cause most of the violence with the other villages in the first place." Fang said from her seat.

Serah looked to her. "But why? If the Dias are the peacemakers, why can't the Yuns sit back and wait until the Dia clan's plans for peace fail?"

"Because that's not how we are, Serah." Fang stated bluntly. "We love the fight, the battle, the bloodshed. It's exhilarating. It's what we were made for. We are built to fight the enemies of our homes."

Serah nodded. "That sounds like Claire. When she's not fighting, she's jumpy and only cleaning her gunblade will calm her down."

Fang nodded as Vanille continued. "All right. Now, the Dia clan has some very persuasive women in it. We strive to be as calm collected and coy as possible so things will work in our favor. However, when the three C's just don't help, that's when the Yuns come in and forcibly make the outsiders leave the village alone. It is rare that the Yuns are defeated. Despite Oerba being a regular size for a village of only one thousand people, the Yun tribes is one of the most feared in all of Gran Pulse because of the warriors' ferocity and love of fighting and their almost insanity on the battlefield."

Serah nodded, once more being reminded of her sister. Especially this latest escapade of Lightning's. Serah was amazed that her sister would take down her own men, but the carnage around them had been proof of what Lightning would do for her. Vanille went on to outline some of the more esteemed Dias. Serah's personal favorites were Oerba Dia Brazen who could melt butter with her voice, Oerba Dia Sol who was known for her abnormal accent and Oerba Dia Belle whose beauty alone could make invading warriors put down their weapons and kneel at her feet. They were just discussing who the Dias to stay away from were when Lightning sauntered through the door. Serah immediately jumped up and rushed her sister, jumping at her in a tackle hug. Lightning easily caught her zealous sister and spun her around.

"Hey Serah, how's tutoring?" the soldier inquired, setting her sister on the floor.

"It's great Claire! I'm learning so much. Did you know the most famous Dia of all time was Oerba Dia Bonite? She stopped three wars with just words and negotiated out of another four. She was amazing! Do you think I could be like her?"

"I think so." Lightning chuckled, walking to the living room with Serah bouncing and chattering animatedly behind her. Vanille moved over to make room for Lightning on the couch and the soldier gave her a nod before plotting down on the opposite end, leaving Serah to sit between the two of them.

"How was your first day as a Second Lieutenant, Sis?" Serah asked.

"It was fine. Not much to be done. I'm still allowed to go out and fight, but not as much as I used to and it's mostly paperwork." Lightning shuddered. She hated sitting at a desk and doing paperwork all day, but Serah wanted to go to Gran Pulse and so they would go no matter how much paperwork she had to do.

"Poor Claire, I know how much you hate paperwork. Isn't there a way to get out of it and get out more? You get extra icy when you don't get a chance to fight."

Fang snickered. "I think you'll fit in just fine with the Yuns, Light. Just gotta work on getting you a tan."

Lightning's eyes flashed at that, but she said nothing and instead turned to Vanille. "When's her first test?"

"Friday." Vanille replied instantly.

"Good." Lightning nodded and headed toward the kitchen with Serah in tow.

Before entering the other room, Serah glanced back and asked, "Are either of you hungry? It's about the time I usually start making dinner."

Not having eaten anything except Serah's breakfast all day, Fang jumped up and bounded into the kitchen as Vanille stood with an apologetic smile.

"High metabolism. Yuns need it to keep in shape. My guess is that since she didn't take anything for lunch today, she's as hungry as a gorgonopsid."

Serah nodded and hurried into the kitchen to begin dinner, excited for the days ahead.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch had stayed late to wait until the rest of the employees had gone. Glancing up as the door closed once more, the lieutenant colonel stood from his desk and walked through the building toward the Main Sentinel. Typing in his Activation Code, Rosch waited until the computerized female voice came up with a large screen.

"Activation Code accepted. Welcome Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch. How may the Sentinel help you?"

"Search Lightning Farron."

"Searching Lightning Farron."

Rosch watched in bewilderment as numerous different files popped up, all with the same picture of the newly appointed second lieutenant. Clicking on a file marked 'Palumpolem', Rosch stared at the battle unfolding on the screen. The way the lieutenant swung her sword was almost… expert, as if she had been practicing long before then, perhaps eight years. Yet, it was clear that she was only nineteen and therefore had only been with the Corps for three years. Moving back, Rosch clicked another file labeled 'Eden'. Once again, it was a great battle and, once again, Lightning was at the forefront fighting the opposing forces.

The lieutenant colonel couldn't believe his eyes at the fact that nearly every file on Lightning Farron contained a video of a battle and she had not lost but one. And that was because her commanding officer had told her to pull back. In all rights and respects… Lightning Farron should be running the Guardian Corps by now.

"This is impossible." Rosch gasped. "If I'm not careful, she truly could surpass me and then I would have to take orders from her. She must be stopped."

* * *

**Pronunciations**

Brazen = Bray-Zen

Sol = sole

Belle = bay

Bonite = bon-eet

_**So now, there's not only the trouble with the Bodhum Mafia, but also this little tidbit arises. Not to mention another slightly bigger problem arising in the future. Alright, there you go. How was it? Send me a review, tell me about it, yeah?**_


	8. Lessons and Plans

**_Hello, my faithful readers. My apologies for not being here to keep you company with some Fanerah/Lightnille goodness, but I'm still writing for it so don't get too upset with me, kay? Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Second Lieutenant Rygdea, Cid Raines as a Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch walked through the Guardian Corps with a purpose. He nodded to the lesser soldiers, saluted his superiors and shook the hands of his equals until he made his way to Lieutenant Amodar's office. Knocking twice, he waited patiently when the call of, "One moment!" sounded through.

Putting his ear to the door, he heard Lightning Farron's voice coming through. "Sir, I think he may have gone to an old hideout because of the soldiers we have trailing him. I don't think it's wise for us to send men after him. He's killed many of our own or gotten them killed already. Perhaps if I took a small squad-."

"Soldier, you and I both know that you will not bring him in alive and we need him alive to place charges against him."

There was a short pause.

"Yes sir." Lightning murmured.

"Is that all, soldier?"

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Amodar, sir."

"Then your debriefing is finished, soldier. Dismissed."

There was the sound of light footsteps before the door opened and Lightning Farron strolled out confidently, no trace of anger or disappointment on her face. Yaag knocked on the door once more and heard Lieutenant Amodar call, "Enter."

Striding in, Yaag stood as Amodar looked up from some paperwork to smile at him. "Lieutenant Colonel Rosch. What can I do for you, sir?"

Deciding to get straight to the point, Yaag began. "First Lieutenant Amodar, I've come to you to ask what all you know about Lightning Farron?"

"She's a good, disciplined soldier." Amodar stated simply. "She never loses control and in all her years in the Corps, she's never defied a commanding officer's orders. She is stoic, completely detaching herself from every emotion aside from a carefully regulated amount of anger. I also know she's orphaned and joined the Corps at the age of sixteen due to her desire to take care of her younger sister, Serah."

"Were you also aware that she is very capable of being your commanding officer by now?"

Amodar froze. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean that looking at her files from the Sentinel, she is well-equipped to be RUNNING the Guardian Corps by now."

Amodar's eyes narrowed in jealousy. "How could you tell?"

"I have read the reports she submitted. Almost perfect strategizing. I've seen videos of her battles; she never lost a fight except once and that was not her choice to retreat. She is capable of surpassing both of us and even going so far as to lead the _Council's_ army, one that, mind you, she decimated only a year ago."

"Lightning's a good soldier, but this…"

"Just think it over. Do you really want a _woman_ with _pink hair_ telling _you_ what to do?" Yaag stood, saluted and strode out the door, smirking at the torn look on the other soldier's face.

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Serah bounced along happily as she exited the campus. She had just finished her class with Vanille, but the professor told her to go on home because grading papers was going to take about an hour. So, Serah decided to get started early on dinner so that when Fang came by with Vanille, the warrior wouldn't have to wait so long for food. Deciding on something light for dinner, Serah pulled out some adamantoise burgers for them all to eat. A few minutes after she put the burgers into the oven, there was a knock at the door. Serah moved to it and opened it to find a grinning Vanille and a slightly worn looking Fang.

"Hello, Serah!" Vanille chirped, bouncing inside with her bag as Fang gave the pinkette a slight smile. "Hey Serah, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just put dinner in the oven if the both of you want to stay."

"Definitely. You cook almost as good as Vanille does and I'm sure she's happy not being the one to have to cook."

"Come on, you two, I want to get started before Lightning comes home." Vanille called, already set up in the living room. Serah giggled and bounced onto the couch near the professor. "Alright," Vanille beamed, turning to her student. "Today we'll be learning about the Dia knowledge of herbology-"

"-and the Yun knowledge of hunting." Fang stated in a bored tone, examining the pictures on the wall.

"-to further your understanding of our clan's duties." Vanille finished as if Fang's input had been intended.

Serah cocked her head. "Is herbology a big part of being a Dia?" she inquired.

"Oh certainly. You see, Serah, if it weren't for the herbs Dias pick, the Yuns wouldn't be as strong as they are and the healers wouldn't be nearly as good at their job. There are herbs mainly in the fields and meadows around Oerba that we use for cooking such as the Butterfly's Nest." Vanille pulled out a picture of a plant with purple striped red bulbs and three berries on the stem and large fronds fanning out from the stem itself.

Serah's eyes widened at it and she glanced up at Vanille. "How big is it usually?"

"Usually only as big as a hand, but sometimes, do to crossbreeding, they may grow to be an inch or two bigger." Serah nodded in understanding

Vanille pulled out another image of a large plant with teeth-like needles all along its opening, a purplish hue on the inside and an orange-ish hue to its leaves. "This is a Maconian Birdeater. It's roughly as tall as my waist and preys on anything that accidentally touches its teeth-like pines. The purplish inside is laden with a type of acid that breaks down feathers, bones, shells and such like that in order to digest the food. Dias normally stay clear of areas where they may lurk, like marshes or watery places. That's usually where they grow. Understood?"

Serah nodded for a moment before asking, "Is it possible to harness the power of that acid? Maybe to make breaking large rocks or pieces of wood so that they can be used faster. I know you'd have to control it or it may not work the way you want, but it could still be useful."

"She's got a point, Van." Fang murmured. "That is a pretty good way to use it."

"And if not that way," Serah went on, the gears in her head almost able to be seen moving fluidly. "Then maybe a diluted version of it can be used to stun animals that are attacking?"

Fang cocked her head. "That's… not a bad idea at all, actually. Where did ya come up with that, Serah?"

"I was just thinking about how often you have to fight animals to keep them from hurting the people of Cocoon."

"Thanks. That makes me feel all special."

Serah giggled and glanced to Vanille to see her eyeing Fang with curiosity.

"Alright, for now we have one last plant to teach you." Vanille chirped, taking out the last diagram. This one showed a tree with large reddish yellow fruits on it and long thorned vines wrapped around it. Serah's eyes widened in shock at the tree, wondering why it had the vines.

"This is a Lifebringer." Vanille explained cheerily. "The large fruit grow year-round in Gran Pulse, but they're ripest in the summer. They are used to heal many of the illnesses throughout the lands. The only thing is, the fruit is very hard to get because the vines wrapped around the tree tend to move about in order to protect the tree. So, whenever we can even get one fruit we have to preserve it."

Serah nodded, understanding how hard it is to deal with something in scarcity that could cure majority of the diseases and illnesses in a village. "And there's no way to make it easier?" she asked softly, noting that the image shimmered slightly to show how the vines moved.

"Nope." Vanille's eyes turned downcast and Serah looked up to see a faint glimmer of dejection in her professor's normally shimmering eyes.

"Hey professor?" Serah piped up, thinking of a way to make Vanille feel better. "Do you want to help me put the finishing touches on the adamantroise burgers in the oven. They should be nearly done by now."

Both Fang and Vanille piped up at that. "That sounds great, Serah!" Vanille bounced up and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, since Van hasn't cooked in a while, someone has to step up and take care of the good cookin' around here." Fang chuckled, watching Serah bound after the redhead.

The front door opening and the rustle of a jacket signaled Lightning's return home. The Second Lieutenant made her way into the living room and sat on the couch across from Fang. "What's going on?' she inquired, noting the papers and images lying around along with the lack of Serah or Vanille.

"Serah and Van are checkin' over the food that Serah had cookin'."

Lightning nodded in understanding and gestured to the lesson plans. "Where is she thus far?"

"I'm about to teach her about the Yuns' way of hunting." Fang replied, indicating her Lance.

"I got home just in time then." Lightning murmured, removing her boots. She moved on to taking off her thigh pouch before unhooking her gunblade to the strap. Fang watched with interest, wondering why she carried so much stuff around with her.

"Why are you always wearin' all that?" the brunette inquired. "Doesn't it get heavy and hard to move?"

Lightning lifted piercing aqua eyes to Fang's malachite and explained, "The armor is protocol. I don't understand it since we hardly ever get shot at, that's why I only wear the turtleneck, jacket and skirt. The boots, though steel-toed, make it easier to run on the pavement for long distances chasing criminals. My thigh pouch was given to me by my mother and I use it to carry basic medical supplies in case of getting hurt while on the job. And my gunblade… well, it is to me as your Lance is to you."

Fang was slightly taken aback by this, wondering how a gun could be the same as her double-sided spear. Then she realized that Lightning hardly ever used the gun mechanism on her weapon, not once using it while she fought with Fang the other night.

"Oh." Was all the Yun could say.

"Claire?" Serah suddenly came racing out of the kitchen and Lightning stood to receive her sister's hug. Serah jumped at her and Lightning caught her effortlessly. "How was work?" the younger Farron sister asked excitedly.

"It was alright." Lightning replied, setting Serah down on the couch next to her. "We actually had a case today that we had to solve within twelve hours."

"Let me guess," Serah giggled. "You solved it in five?"

"Actually, it was six, but good guess. And it wasn't just me. My teammates did help."

"They thought it was the wrong guy and were about to arrest him until you found evidence to prove it wasn't him?"

Lightning ruffled her sister's hair. "Little psychic. Yes, that's what happened. Lieutenant Colonel Rosch didn't look happy about it either. Apparently, in his entire career, he's never been wrong about a suspect until now."

"Well, you've never been wrong either, Claire."

Lightning ducked her head with a slight blush painting her cheeks before she cleared her throat and looked to Fang. The tan woman had watched the interaction in bemusement and now posed a very personal, serious question. "Are you two… dating?"

Lightning and Serah both stared at her incredulously. "No, why?" Lightning demanded calmly.

"You two act more like romantic partners than sisters." Fang responded with a shrug.

Serah cocked her head up at Lightning. "No, Claire and I are just close. Each other is all we have."

"Makes sense, just askin' is all." Fang gave them a reassuring smile as Vanille bounced out of the kitchen with a platter of adamantoise burgers. Lightning and Fang both dove for the platter at the same time and took two burgers each.

Serah and Vanille chuckled as they took burgers of their own. They had barely finished their first before Fang and Lightning were taking their fourth.

Once they had all eaten their fill—Fang beating Lightning by half a burger making the score seven to six and a half—Fang grabbed her Lance and began telling Serah about the Yuns' way of hunting.

"As you probably already know, Yuns like to fight." The tan woman began, to which both Serah and Lightning nodded. "Well, hunting is slightly different from the battle. While tracking, there is absolute silence. The only sound is our feet, padding like animals' paws. We don't wear shoes while hunting because they make obvious crunching sounds and we don't want the animals, especially adamantoise, hearing us coming.

"When we find a target, something very simple happens. We surround and attack. If it's a gorgonopsid, we all have our weapons already drawn because they are hard to take down when not wounded. If it's an adamantoise, our netters, each group has one, throws out a few nets first before we actually begin attacking. The nets aren't to stop the adamantoise because the ropes aren't strong enough. The nets are to slow them down so that the weaponists (lancers, swordsmen, archers and such) can move in and attempt to get through the shell enough to kill it."

At this, Serah looked to Lightning and the two shared a secretive smile before turning their attention back to Fang.

"When we take down a gorgonopsid, cactuar, tonberry or something of the like then it takes about three or four of us to carry it back. If we get an adamantoise, we fill our pouches with as much of its meat as we can and trek back to the village. It's really simple."

Lightning nodded thoughtfully and stood. "I'm going to go take a shower. Chasing after lanky men just… doesn't do the sweat glands much good."

"We've gotta be headin' home anyway." Fang agreed. Vanille gathered her papers and stored them in her bag before bidding Serah good bye.

"See you tomorrow, professor." Serah called as the door shut. Glancing to Lightning, she eyed the smirk on her sister's face with mirth.

"Can you believe Fang thought we were dating?" Lightning chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder how she could have caught that?" Serah mused with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

"If only she knew." Lightning snickered, kissing the top of her sister's head as she headed up to take a shower.

_**FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII**_

Lieutenant Yaag Rosch sat at his cubicle, diligently going over the reports his teammates had written up over the case they'd solved that afternoon. Or rather, Lightning Farron had solved. She had been the one to put the clues together and had found that the man they were interrogating was simply a pawn, used to distract them from the more unlikely person. Grumbling to himself, he finally picked up her report to read over. To his surprise, she hadn't given herself much credit, instead sorting credit evenly to each member of the team.

"Interesting." He murmured, finding himself more than a little intrigued. "Attractvie and generous, yet fierce and cold. I like it."

"As do I," a voice stated from the shadows. "but I'm sure I like it for a different reason than yourself."

Lieutenant Rosch turned to the shadows and smiled slightly. "Have you thought over the proposition, Sir?"

"I have. At any cost, we must keep her from besting us. Under no circumstances can Lightning Farron leave Bodhum."

"Even if it means getting her fired?" Rosch inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"She cannot become higher in rank than we. We've been working for that position for more years than she's been alive."

"Understood and agreed. Are you certain you wish to do this to her?"

"Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Here's the plan then."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Send a review so that I may have cookies?_**


	9. Proposals, Lessons and Plans

**_Hello, my faithful readers. My apologies for not being here to keep you company with some Fanerah/Lightnille goodness, but I'm still writing for it so don't get too upset with me, kay? Check out the next chapter to _**_Mating Troubles_**_!_**

**_Spoilers: None_**

**_Characters involved: Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille. Guest starring, Lieutenant Amodar, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Second Lieutenant Rygdea, Cid Raines as a Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and definitely the NORA group._**

**_WARNINGS: There is a futa warning and definitely a girl on girl warning so if you don't like that, don't read. Also don't read if you do not like rape, mild incest, cursing or violence. _**

**_I don't own FFXIII, sadly._**

**_Thanks and enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Lightning moved into the office and immediately sat at her desk, beginning to go over the reports that were settled on her desk. A few moments after she herself sat down, Lieutenant Colonel Rosch walked in. Lightning stood and saluted him before returning to her place. Since Second Lieutenants Rygdea and Raines weren't there at the moment, Lieutenant Colonel Rosch decided to make his move. Grabbing his chair, he sat next to Lightning and simply stared at her. The Second Lieutenant didn't understand what he was doing and continued her work, but after a few more moments of it, she began getting anxious.

Turning to the Colonel, Lightning cocked her head. "Is there something I can assist you with, Sir?" she asked in the most polite voice she could manage.

"Yes, Lieutenant, actually there is." Rosch sat back in his chair and settled his gaze on her. "What's your favorite animal?"

Lightning cocked her head once more and wondered, _What could he possibly have to gain by asking that?_ "Leopard, Sir." She replied simply.

"And your favorite color, Lieutenant?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Adamantoise burgers."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Sharpening my gunblade."

"Dream job?"

Lightning froze up at this. _So he wants to know how far I wish to be promoted. Alright, two can play at that game._ "To be a Lieutenant Colonel like yourself, Sir." Lightning replied, her expression not wavering.

Rosch looked taken aback at that. _She couldn't possibly have seen through the interrogation that easily._ He thought._ I had it carefully crafted so that she wouldn't. surely she couldn't…_ Lightning's expression stayed flat, cold and emotionless so Rosch continued. "Where would you live if you had the choice."

"Back in Eden where my family had originally been, Sir."

Rosch nodded. "Alright then soldier, carry on."

Lightning nodded and raised an eyebrow at her team leader's strange behavior. Moments later, Rygdea and Raines strode in and positioned themselves at their desks, much the same way Lightning had done when she walked in. Lightning knew better than to see whether Rosch would question the two men. Either he already had because they had been on a team longer or he had decided to single her out because she intrigued him.

The day passed without much disturbance. There was a robbery that the team was sent out to investigate, but the burglar was caught trying to sell the stolen items quickly before the Corps found him. He tried to run and he had a three meter head start. Rygdea and Raines followed suit, but after running for some time, they couldn't catch him.

As Rosch looked around for Lieutenant Farron, he found her nowhere to be seen until he looked to where the two men had lost the perpetrator. The man was still running, but Rosch could see a shadow moving somewhere in front of him. As the man drew nearer to the shadow, a blade swished forward and nearly sliced into his left arm.

"Freeze where you stand or I'll dismember you."

The man quickly held his hands up in a soothing gesture and stepped backward. Lightning kept her blade at its positioning as she stepped from the shadows and glared at the man, motioning with her other hand for Lieutenants Raines and Rygdea to apprehend him. Rosch raised an eyebrow as his two team mates cuffed the robber and made him kneel to the ground. _She moved so quickly, I didn't even see her._ He mused. _She has hidden skills. And I plan to find each one._

Once the man had been identified and was taken by sergeants, the team made their way back to headquarters and dispersed for lunch. Lightning sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen for a moment before looking to the one thing on her desk that had nothing, yet everything to do with her work. Her picture of Serah. Her sister was holding up one of their cousins in her arms and smiling proudly. Lightning grinned and turned back to her computer screen, beginning to type her report. Lieutenant Colonel Rosch raised an eyebrow at the behavior, wondering what had made the lieutenant look to the picture.

Moving forward, he cleared his throat to gain her attention. Lightning turned to him expectantly, stood and raised a salute. "Lieutenant Farron, are you not going to go out for lunch?"

"No sir." Lightning replied almost mechanically.

"And why not? You did not eat lunch yesterday either."

"I do not usually go out for lunch, Sir. Nor do I bring my own."

"Well, would you accompany me for lunch?"

Lightning cocked her head in confusion. "I don't want to go out for lunch, Sir. I have work to do."

"Ah, but a soldier, especially a strong soldier such as yourself, should eat three meals a day to keep healthy."

"I eat three times a day, Sir." The pinkette told him slowly.

"Well then, perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for dinner Friday night?"

Lightning stared at him for several long seconds. Rosch's smirk fell slightly when all she did was stare at him. Her gaze pinned him in place, scrutinizing him and seeming to strip him down, layer by layer to analyze him.

At last, the Second Lieutenant cocked her head and asked, "What do you want from me, Sir?"

"Simply to have dinner with a colleague and find out more about her." Rosch replied, his smirk coming back full force.

"I will have to decline, Sir." And the smirk fell once more.

"Why so, Soldier?"

"Because, Sir, my sister has her first tutoring test Friday and I don't want to miss it."

"Your sister, Serah, is it?" Lightning slowly nodded. "I'm sure she won't mind you being a little late. It's simply dinner, Lieutenant."

"Did you take Second Lieutenants Rygdea and Raines to dinner as well, Sir?" The tone with which the question was posed seemed nonchalant and neutral, but years on the force helped Rosch to know that in her mind, Lightning Farron was smirking at him.

Deciding to play along, the Colonel stepped closer. "You're more of a, ah, _special_ case, Lietuenant."

Lightning stepped closer and put her hand on his chest, moving him backwards until they were in his cubicle. Stepping back slightly, Lightning leveled him with an icy glare. "She is my sister, Sir. She will _always_ come first, even if I _had_ wanted to have dinner with you." Moving back to her cubicle, Lightning removed her jacket and continued her paperwork.

Rosch surveyed her and a slow smile spread across his face. _This is going to be fun._

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Serah moved into the house with Vanille and Fang right behind her. The two Oerbans situated themselves on the couch as Serah made her way into the kitchen to check the meat she had put in the sink that morning. The meat was nearly thawed and so, Serah left it and returned to the living room where Vanille had already set up the pictures she would be learning the names of today.

Plopping on the couch, Serah beamed at the redhead and asked, "What's on the agenda for today, Professor?"

"Fang and I decided that you should know about healing and warrior ability."

Serah cocked her head to the side. "Really? But, I'm no warrior. That's more of Claire's specialty."

"Well then, with any luck, Lightning will be home early enough to hear about it." Fang chuckled, settling herself into her normal seat and giving Serah a grin. The pinkette blushed and turned to Vanille as the redhead set out the pictures they would be using this time.

"Alright, Serah," Vanille chirped, looking up at her student. "Today, for Dia learning, you're going to learn about our favorite healing herbs. Sweet Sacrificia and Torelia." Serah blinked, eyes full of excitement at the thought of learning healing herbs.

"What do they each do?" she inquired.

"Well, Sweet Sacrificia is used to treat disease in the limbs. Gangreen, Lyme disease, Scarlet fever, chicken pox, jaundice, everything." Vanille held up a picture to help Serah visualize it. The pink-haired teen tilted her head in order to see better. The plant had a light orange stem with scarlet leaves. There were no spines or spikes along this particular plant and Serah raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have any protection around it?" she inquired.

"Not all of the plants in Gran Pulse have protection around them. Only a few."

Serah nodded as Vanille continued. "Sweet Sacrificia is found out in the open fields of the Archylte Steppe. We usually have to be careful because they grow where adamantoise usually make their nests. So we have to be careful whenever we find them. Don't want to go angerin' the adamantoise, yeah?"

Serah giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

Fang shifted slightly. "Especially since the Dia parties rarely have a Yun with'em."

Serah glanced at the tan woman in confusion. "Well, why not?"

"Because-." Vanille cleared her throat and gave Fang a pointed look. The warrior coughed and sat back. "I'll tell ya why a little later."

"Okay." The pinkette nodded and returned her attention to Vanille.

"The Torelia is one of the plants that _does_ have protection over it." Vanille went on, bringing out a black and orange stemmed plant with lush green leaves. "It is used primarily to help aid mental diseases. People who are hearing voices in their head, who have other people in their head, who continually forget things... it's for anything that has to do with the mind, but thankfully, it's hardly ever given or needed."

Serah watched the plant for a moment and she noticed something. The leaves had little barbs on them. They were small enough not to be seen immediately, but sharp enough to draw blood. "Dangerous little things." she murmured, further examining the picture, almost to the point of hypnosis. Vanille cleared her throat after a little bit and stored the picture away.

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" she chirped.

"No." Serah replied offhandedly, still partially in a daze. "Go ahead."

As Vanille bounced off to the kitchen, there was the sound of the front door opening and Lightning walked in a moment later.

"Just in time." Fang chuckled. Lightning grunted with a shrug. "Whoa Sunshine, no need to be grumpy." Lightning shot her a glare and the tan woman raised her hands in surrender. "Anyway, I was just about to tell Serah all about bein' a Yun warrior."

Lightning nodded and plopped down next to her sister, beginning to take off her gear as she listened to Fang talk to Serah.

"Ya see, Serah," Fang began. "The reason there are never any Yuns in a Dia scouting trip doesn't only have to do with the fact that, more than likely, one Yun and one Dia may be mated together. It also has to do with the Yuns' ability to get bored and want to fight or kill something. Just looking out for protection is okay, but it's nothing compared to battling an adamantoise or sparring with a fellow tribe member. There's that thrill. That need to get our blood pumping.

"Bein' a warrior is simple. Obviously, you can wear your shoes, but I'm one of the more unique Yuns. Most of them are like those Amazons in the fairytales Nille and I read when we were younger."

"Tales of Greece?" Serah inquired.

"Yeah, Cocoonians read it too?"

"Yeah, I would always read it to Serah as a bedtime story." Lightning affirmed.

"Well, they are scantily clad, only bothering to cover their most private parts. This is great in battle because then you have more flexibility and less restriction to move your limbs any way you want.

"Yuns live for the battle. We yearn for bloodshed and mayhem, the sound of battle cries ringin' through the air…"

Serah tilted her head slightly as Fang's eyes glazed over. Glancing to her sister, the younger Farron found her Lightning in much the same position as the woman opposite them. Shaking her head with mirth, Serah moved to the kitchen to help Vanille with cooking dinner.

"How's the lesson going?" the redhead inquired.

"It's going." Serah giggled.

"She got lost in the story she was telling, didn't she?"

"Yup, her and Claire."

"The feel of battle,  
the smell of victory,  
the taste of blood,  
the sight of mayhem,  
the sound of cries.  
Tis the life of a Yun.  
Being away from the battle  
is like fire in the veins  
and sand in the eyes.  
Dreary days await  
those fateful warriors  
who are confined to their residencies  
due to injury or sickness.  
A life of pity  
for those poor souls  
who crave the battle,  
but are too badly injured to even move.  
A life without battle, bloodshed and screams…  
is no life at all,  
for the bravest warriors  
to walk the village of Oerba."

Serah stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, at the Dia bouncing around her chicken. Said Dia looked up when she noticed that Serah wasn't moving. Grinning Vanille explained, "It's part of a four piece poem written by one of our old poets. I've gotten the Dia part and the Yun part memorized."

"It was beautiful." Serah murmured, chopping vegetables as Vanille minced meat.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell Arriami."

"Who was that?"

"The most famous healer in the village. She healed someone, as legend tells, simply with the sound of her voice. Of course, because of the tale, she no longer speaks to anyone who does not consist of her family."

"Oh, that's terrible." Serah murmured. Vanille raised an eyebrow and the younger girl explained, "To be unable to know the joy of talking to someone simply because of a story that no one knows for sure is true. It's a bit… gloomy."

Vanille nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Well, maybe one day, even without her voice, I can meet her."

Vanille giggled. "May be. Can you pass the cactuar seasoning?"

**_FFXIII-FFXIII-FFXIII_**

Lieutenant Colonel Rosch sat idly in his chair, thinking over what had happened with Second Lieutenant Farron that day. _She refused me._ He thought. _No one has ever refused me._

"Something wrong, Lieutenant Colonel?" a voice asked from nearby.

"Indeed something is wrong, but very interestingly wrong." Turning to the owner of the voice he added nonchalantly, "She turned down my offer of a date."

"As I told you she would."

"True, but you never said she would turn me down in such a manner. Had I asked in front of the other men, I would have been humiliated."

"Then be more subtle with your advances."

"No." Rosch murmured, leaning closer to the other. "No, I need to make them much _less_ subtle."

"She'll file sexual harassment."

"Well then," Rosch grinned as he leaned back. "I guess we're going to have to head them off then. Let's make certain she's got no allies."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Send a review so that I may have cookies?_**


	10. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
